super_villainfandomcom-20200215-history
Huxley
Huxley (real name: Hugo Huxley) is the main antagonist of the 1999 theatrical feature-length film, The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland. He is Elmo's arch-nemesis, Bill's boss, and the Pesties' former leader. He was portrayed by Mandy Patinkin. Biography In The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland When first encountered, Huxley drove an elaborate helicopter and terrorizes the Grouches in Grouchland, randomly stealing items with the use of a vacuum - when Grizzy refuses to give up her doll, he even went as far as to physically threaten her with the machine until Elmo shouted at him to stop. Huxley was shocked and angered that Elmo had the courage to stand up to him, as the Grouches never did, so emerges from the helicopter and teases Elmo by showing that he has his prized blanket, but he refuses to give it back as he flies away again with it (now calling it his "wooby"), laughing evilly. Although the Grouches on the whole remained mean-spirited to Elmo, Grizzy, the little girl he rescued was thankful enough to help Elmo to find Huxley's hideout - a large castle on top of a mountain, however she refused to help him further and Elmo had to brave the long journey alone. From his castle, Huxley observed Elmo with the aid of hidden cameras and a telescope - sending his minions to seal Elmo in a cave so he couldn't retrieve his blanket. However, Elmo immediately escapes with the aid of helpful fireflies, much to Huxley's surprise and the villain continued to watch as Elmo braved the trip towards the castle. Seeing that Elmo wouldn't go away he decided to release a giant chicken to scare the little monster away, despite Bug begging him not to do it. The giant chicken proceeds to terrorize Elmo and the woodland animals, trying to eat Elmo until Elmo convinced the somewhat dimwitted bird he wasn't a worm, unfortunately the chicken proceeds to toss Elmo a great distance from the castle in the aftermath of the encounter. Eventually, Elmo did make it to Huxley's castle and tried to get his blanket back. However, Huxley (who was now wearing just his yellow sleeveless shirt) uses his machines against Elmo and cruelly taunted the little monster further until the Sesame Street cast arrived, having followed Elmo to Grouchland. The Sesame Street cast are soon aided by the Grouches, who Oscar managed to convince to help the group out of a shared dislike of Huxley - who had bullied the Grouches as much as everyone else. During the chaos, Huxley steals Elmo's blanket again and tries to get away only for his vacuum to suck the blanket up, revealing Bug at the controls - who handed the blanket back to Elmo. Huxley is shocked that his own henchman had turned against him and tries to convince Bug that he can change and give back what he stole. However, Bug doesn't believe Huxley (who was obviously lying to avoid getting into trouble). In the end, Huxley is presumably arrested as their was a police officer Grouch in the crowd, though it isn't actually seen as the film focuses more on the cast and Grouches celebrating as they head back home. Huxley also served as a valuable and advantageous lesson to Elmo in this film, as Elmo was very possessive and cantankerous of his blanket, to the point of telling Zoe that she was not his friend after she accidentally ripped it due to Elmo tugging it from her in a jealous tantrum when she tried to hold it. Once back in Sesame Street, Elmo apologizes to Zoe for hurting her feelings and allows her to hold his blanket, not wanting to be acquisitive, obnoxious, selfish, greedy, and mean like Huxley was. Personality Huxley is also known for being greedy, ruthless, and manipulative. He has an obsession with taking things that do not belong to him (somewhat like kleptomania) - though he also takes unnatural delight in the hurt denying things to others brought: In essence, he is an embodiment of greed and selfishness at its worst while still being tame enough, so as not to scare the audience (who would be, on the whole, fairly young children). He is also extremely argumentative, short-tempered, cantankerous, belligerent, defamatory, quarrelsome, obstreperous, uncontrollable, disrespectful, opprobrious, aggressive, obnoxious, petulant, grouchy, raging, rude, abusive, and cruel towards Bill and his henchmen. Category:Movie villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Main antagonist Category:Child-Abusers Category:Child Murderer Category:Greedy Villains